who?
by twilhard
Summary: you dont always know who who you lay down at night with ? as one of the biggest mafia boss only child of the family Bella learned how to take care of her self at a young age but will one night at new York's best hot spot change two poeple live for good or bad? i didn't just rate m because i felt like?
1. prolong

**Ok I got a Beta now and we are starting over. **

**(Prologue)**

**0o Third Person Point Of View o0**

Bella tilted her head in amusement as she watched the Mafia Boss opening and shutting draws of the old, antique desk her sister bought him. Bella's father was a peculiar man, with smooth wrinkles around his cold brown eyes. There was no doubt Charlie Swan was a handsome man, but just one glance from his cold black eyes, would send shivers up people's spines.

"How long have you been there?" The Boss Man asked, finally noticing his daughter's presence as he looked up from his desk.

"What were you looking for?" Replied his daughter, ignoring her father's question. Any other person who ignored Charlie Swan would be tortured in the worst way, but not Bella -Charlie always had a soft spot for his daughter.

"Do you always answer a question with a question?" Charlie shot back as he stood up to fix his black tie.

"You should know," she retorted, "I do get from you, old man," Bella always loved these silly conversation with her father, it made her feel normal...almost.

She smiled and looked around her father's office. It was old fashioned, with many tall bookshelves of old books and different trinkets. The wood floor would make a loud crack every time a person makes a small movement -a perfect alarm system as far as Charlie was concerned, though Bella found it incredibly annoying. The walls were light brown with a yellow, mellow light hanging from the ceiling. The rest of the house where he resides was modern, but Charlie liked old fashioned things, and that included his prized office and every object that was in it.

His study was located on the very top floor of his house, as close as he can be to the helicopter pad on the roof which he can easily access if there was an attack.

Bells mentally sighed and straightened up, turning around and striding out the office with grace even a ballerina would be mad with jealously. She made her way through the halls of her father's house and down the two sets of tile stairs, her black pumps clicking as she went. Bella passed many different paintings and objects of art as she headed towards the front door. She grabbed her door handle, stopping one last time to look up in the direction where her father is and smiles before opening the beautifully carved door and stepped outside, closing the door behind her.

Trees surrounded the property as tall gates guarded the lands, keeping unwanted intruders out. The mansion was located on the edge of a peaceful forest, just outside of New York City. It is, after all, a great location for Charlie and his clients to meet, in different terms- sometimes good and sometimes bad. The bad ones were always a bit...messy.

Bella walked down the steps of the front porch and headed towards her beloved nebular black Suzuki Hayabusa motorcycle that was parked 15 metres away.

A massive grin spread across Bella's face as she hitched her leg over the vehicle's seat, taking her black helmet from the handle and gently putting it on her head. Her unzipped red jacket hung in her body in the most erotic way as se started up the purring engine, not bothering to zip up her jacket. Bella released the clutch and sped down the driveway. She could see the large gate in the distance opening as she pressed her accelerator harder. She passed the gates in a blur, getting onto the deserted tar road and headed towards the centre of the city.

Driving at inhuman speed, Bella grinned broadly as the trees passed her, loving the adrenaline and fear that pumped through her veins. Some would call Charlie's daughter an adrenaline junkie, but they wouldn't live to tell the tale. Bad mouthing Bella was definitely a no no, Charlie was the the meanest and baddest of all the Mafia bosses out there; everyone feared him and he liked to keep it that way.

Trees thinned out as Bella got closer and closer to her apartment in Manhattan, cars and people everywhere, blocking Bella's motorcycle. But eventually, she arrived at a tall skyscraper that overlooked the city. She parked her bike down a private parking area under the building and hopped off, walking to the elevator that was just a few feet away from her.

Pushing the up button, Bella waited impatiently for the elevator to arrive while muzak sounded softly through the small speakers of the small box of a room.

A small dining noise echoed from the elevator doors as the opened, revealing the booth. Bella stepped inside the elevator and pressed one of its many buttons, closing the doors. While the lift was taking her higher, her phone in her jacket pocket made a noise, indicating a message has been sent to her.

Pulling out her brand new iPhone, Bella read the message- it was from Jacob Black and it read:

_Want to kick some ass?_

Bella replied with a:

_Hell yeah :)_

_Meet at ''bite me'' around 9_

_K._

A/N

Hope you liked it. Thank my beta TheDemonOfTwilight

Love, peace and, rubber gloves!


	2. right place at the right time

**(Chapter 1: Right Place, Right Time)**

**0o Bella's Point Of View o0**

I walk into my apartment, throwing my helmet on the hat rack that hung above the shoe rack. It's not a very good place to put it, but I don't give a shit; I can always get a new one. I smiled as I took in my modern apartment. It was a little small, but homey- there were two levels, the top one is where the three bedrooms are (with bathrooms in each one) and the bottom level is the kitchen and living area. The stairs were just panels of hard redwood sticking out of the wall, giving the living area below it a light and open look.

The kitchen was made of complete stainless steel, with a grey marble bench. The silver cabinets were spotless, as was the range-hood and cooktop. The living room was just next to the kitchen, a glass dining table separating the two. A black leather couch with two black lazy boys surrounded the 60' inch Samsung smart tv while a large sheepskin rug was on the floor. All in all, my apartment was absolutely luxurious.

I sighed happily and walked into the living room and plopped down on one of the two recliners, pulling the leaver and making the leg rest pop up. I made myself comfortable (or as comfortable as one can be in a leather jacket) and leaned back, closing my eyes with a soft smile on my lips. I wasn't planning on falling asleep, but somehow I couldn't help drifting into unconsciousness by the lullaby of cars in the city of New York.

**0o0o0 xXxXx 0o0o0**

I don't know how long I slept, but I woke up sometime later feeling refreshed and a but a little heated. I moaned and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, looking around to see my apartment that was lit up by the lights. Huh, I don't remember turning them on...oh well, I always do stuff and forget a minute later. I yawned and stretched before shoving my right hand into my jacket pocket and digging out my phone, pressing the button to see what time it was.

7:30 PM.

Wow, I've been asleep for one and a half hours. But I'm not that surprised -I've always been a sleepy head. Well, looks like its time to call up my sister Ali, to see how she's going.

I dialled the familiar number on my iPhone, not bothering to search through the contacts because I like dialling the number on my phone. This little act gives me a weird kind of pleasure that I can't really understand. Just pressing those buttons brings happiness to my heavy heart; I guess I never grew out of my 'pressing every button I see' stage when I was a toddler.

The phone rang for what seemed like forever as I tapped on the leather material I was sitting on. Sighing, I got up with my phone against my ear.

Finally, the ringing stopped.

"Hello?" Ali's Pixie voice flowed through the phone.

"Hey Ali, wha' cha' doin'?" I asked chirpily as I made my way through the living area and heading upstairs. When I got to the second level, I walked on the wooden floor and into my room which was on the right, heading to my beloved four poster bed.

"Talking to Fred, the doorman," she replied nonchalantly as if talking about the weather.

I stopped walking and froze I shock. My jaw went slack as my eyes widen. Sh...she was h...here?

"You're downstairs," I whispered, still in shock.

"Well, I kinda standing behind you now." I heard Alice say from the doorway of my room.

I took my phone from my ear and hit the end button, throwing my phone on the bed before turning around and glaring at the evil Pixie I call a sister.

"What the hell, Alice! Why the fuck do you just pop out of nowhere?!" I yelled at her in frustration.

"I said I was down stairs, and don't pretend you were just calling to say hi. I knew you would invite me over," she smirked a me, quirking an eyebrow challengingly.

I rolled my eyes as my annoying sister skipped gracefully past me and hopped onto my bed, pressing the button on the chest of draws for the TV to come out. I sighed, shaking my head and joined my beloved sister on my bed. I smiled down at her before turning to face the Idiot Box, getting lost in thought.

To think, Alice has no clue that I kill for a living.

To think after all these years, she hasn't figured it out.

There was a time when I was going to tell my sister the truth, but Daddy stopped me saying, "Alice isn't like you- you are a warrior."

It was a lot worse when Mom was killed.

Dad moved us to New York after her death, I think he wanted to escape the memories our old house held. I don't blame him. When we came here, I began training my harder. Now, I can kill anyone with my bare hands, even if they had a gun.

"Hello! Earth to Bella, Earth to Bella. Do you copy?!" Alice's high pitches voice startled me from my train of though as she clicked her fingers in front of my face.

I slapped it away and huffed in annoyance. "I'm up, damn it! What time is it?" I asked curiously.

"It's 8:30."

"Ali, do you want to go clubbing?" I asked mischievously as a small smirk graced my lips.

"Hell, to the fuck yeah!"

**Author's Note:**

**Hey people, thanks so much for your reviews, follows and favourites! They are all heart warming, even the random ones ;) **

**Next up, Emmett's POV!**

**LOVE,PEACE, RUBBER GLOVES! **

**Jayla**

**Written By The Lovely: twihard**

**Edited, Re-written and Beta'd by: TheDemonOfTwilight**


	3. big mouth

**(Chapter 2: Big Mouth)**

**0o Emmett's Point of View o0**

It is 8:30pm at the moment I have 30 minutes to get change and be at 'Bite Me'. Not much time if you ask me. So here I am, stuck in my boss' office in a chair with my brothers standing next to me.

"Emmett!" Our boss yells, getting our attention.

"Yes sir!" I stood up from my chair between my brothers.

"Boy, are you listening to me?!" His voice like pure ice as he spoke, his glare sent shivers down my spine.

Fuck! No way can I lie to him! I looked at Eddie then at Jasper. We shared equally worried expressions as I swallowed down a lump forming my throat.

Shit! It's either fight, or flight! Well, flight it is! My brothers booted out of the office and downstairs into the garage. We wordlessly jumped into my red 2012 keep wrangler. I put the key in the ignition and started the engine, pressing the button to open the garage door. I jammed my foot on the accelerator and like a bat out of hell; we flew out the garage and onto the street.

As we headed to Jasper's and Edward's house, Eddie began blabbering on about our dad's old partner in crime.

"Edward, shut up!" I yell in annoyance and thankfully, he complied and shut his trap.

I sighed and let the soothing sound of my vehicle relaxed me. Edward can be so annoying! No wonder he can't hold on to one woman! He's a player and likes to sleep around with thousands of women and he's never had ONE relationship. Now Jasper was a gentleman head to toe. So much so that he's only fucked once which is very disappointing. And me? Well, I'm Emmett fucking Cullen! Bitches line up down the block just to suck my dick!

There are two major Mafia Families in New York, one of whom was my dad and his partner; the other, was Charlie Swan. People say he's cruel, but I haven't met him so I call bulls of until I see the prick.

After I dropped off Edward and Jasper, I headed back home. After 10 minutes, I was driving up the familiar driveway of my house. It had two levels with a brown, modern roof. The wall were made of white concrete was painted white. Large panels of glass replaced many walls, making the house look light and open.

The house was decorated by my mom. What can I say, I'm a mama's boy through and though! I killed the engine of my jeep and hopped out, walking up the gravel driveway and onto the front porch. I unlocked the front door and stepped into my beautiful house. I walked up to my room and headed to my wardrobe. I changed from my black suit to a black tank top, a red button down and my pair of red and black Nike high tops.

I smirked and walked out my room and down the stairs. Grabbing my keys, I walked out the front door and hopped into my jeep.

'That bitch, James, better have my money!' I thought to myself as I headed to the club.

Once I arrived, I parked my car and got out, putting the keys in my pocket. I could hear loud music sounding from the building as a long queue was formed at the entrance. I walked toward the club, past all the stupid idiots waiting in the line.

When I got to the bouncer guarding the club entrance, I saw my brother talking to the bouncer.

"What up?" I say to them with a raised brow.

"The sky, Cullen," the bouncer deadpanned before he moves the red rope and let us in.

A small black hair girl suddenly appeared out of nowhere and led us upstairs, when we entered the hallway; my brother and I were greeted by the sight of a very sexy brown haired girl leaning against the wall. Her leather jacket revealed her red corp. top that barely contained her perky tits as a pair of red ropes jeans hugged her curves teasingly, with her clothes, a pair of knee high boots covered her feet.

The black haired girl saunters over to Miss Hot 'n' Sexy, running a finger across the girl's stomach.

"What's up, Leah," the black haired girl whispered with a smirk.

Her eye sapped open and pulls Leah by her hair and pushed her against the wall. Be started to lean closer, and I prepared myself for some girl on girl action, but Edward had to open his big mouth and ruin it all!

"Anyone self-confused?"

"What's your name, sexy?" she asked, pointing at Eddie.

"Edward," my brother replied, standing in front of me. "But up can call me whatever."


	4. meet and greet

**Hey people me sorry I have not up date. Thank for the alerts and favorites. So I will up date more**

**Me: I own twilight **

**Emmett: Jayla!**

**Me: what?**

**Jasper: darling u don't own twilight**

**Me: but…but...But I want to *sobs uncontrolled ***

Time

( E.p.o.v.)

"Well whatever I thing you need to learn to shut the fuck up" Leah snap. Edward was about to snap when the door open and out walk a Native American looking guy walk out. "Hey Jake" the angel said. She walked passed him in to the door.

"What wrong Le" Jake ask coming closer to Leah. "Can't talk right now could to work?" she start walking down the hall motioning us to follow. When we enter the box all are people are there.

"Benny baby" I cooed as I sit on his lap not think about everyone else.

"Where did you go baby girl"

"Nowhere and everywhere why miss me" I replied

"Always" we broke up laughing. God he always has me laugh. Can't belief some one who could kill without a second thought could be my best friend.

"I want shots" Jake comes walk back in and sat down with a groan. "Well I'm going to get shots" I shot up and walk down stairs.

When I got to the bar I can't seem to get the bartender .I felt someone come up behind me. "Bar keep" a big booming voice from behind me said. The bartender come run over. "What can I get you sir" the little blonde boy asked _"What the fuck"_

"Beer and..." the person behind me lend down and whisper in my ear "what do u what little lady"

As I spin around I say "for you to gi...gi...git …. Me a beer too" did I just fuck stutter. But god damn his blue eyes, short brown hair and, muscularly body has girl about to forget her own name. Then he opens his mouth and it only gets better.

"Emmett and you are?"

"Bella and I could have gotten my own drink_" good girl bells hold strong don't let his looks get to you _

"Never said you can't" he shots back as he get in my personal space._ He smells good ._he get closer, our lips touch. At first I didn't respond then our lips move together like its mint to be but. Then…

**What happen next?**

**So they final meet. What do you think comment and tell me.**

**Love, peace and, rubber cloves **


End file.
